Orblorng
ATTENTION: this article is due for a rewrite amiright. everything in here is subject to change very soon. Orblorngs are one of many intelligent lifeforms found in Xereno, and are a particularly isolationist species who used to follow the morals of their creator, but fell into a monarchy a while after. Naming Coming from the Kenox words Orb (Circle) and Long (To be the shape of), this species was given a name by its creator, Lumefil. However, a few Kenox letters (namely 'r' and 'g') were added to avoid confusion with an English word. History Creation Bored of creating nothing but static objects, Lumefil decided to make something that could move on its own merit, without intervention from Lumefil. Made to be shapeshifters to a degree, Orblorngs were given a name and made. While Lumefil watched with glee while its creations did their own things while still following Lumefil's morals. However, Lumefil's sibling, Tenefil, could not ignore this advancement, and decided to make his own moral-spreading species. This mix of jealousy and wonder made Fusens. Post-Creation Immediatley after creation of the Orblorngs, the planet was put into dissarray with each Orblorng screaming in their language, causing massive amounts of noise. Attempting to make order out of the chaos, Lumefil made herself a large Orblorng with a halo constantly surrounding it. The individuals stopped screaming, and listened to Lumefil's words. Biology Appearance Bright with color, the Orblorng is a unique creature compared to any other intelligent species, as it only has 4 main body parts: the legs, torso, eye stalks, and eyes. This all comes together to form an Orblorng's natural form, usually colored a vibrant green or yellow with other colors in the details. Legs Stubby legs with toeless feet are what adorns the underside of the torso. A minimum of 2, and a recorded maximum of 14, the legs help to move its owner, even if slowly. Torso Viewed from the front, it seems to be a lopsided oval with differently colored copies of itself within the middle. In reality, the torso is squishy and moldable, like the rest of the body, and is shaped like a stretched sphere. The ovals within the centre are actually a 'mouth,' producing vibrations able to be understood by anyone who speaks their language. Eyes Nearly identical to the torso, yet much smaller, the ovals in their eyes are light-trappers that allow the Orblorng to see. Life Cycle After two Orblorngs partially fuse, offspring is immediately produced with no hassle. With each fuse, 3 Orblorngs are created with similar traits to their parents. No feeding or drinking is necessary, but rather, all needed fuel is found in their mineral-rich atmosphere which they constantly absorb. Throughout an Orblorng life, the Orblorng hardens until completely hardened, in which they are dead. No life span can be given, as Orblorng life can range from death at birth, to living for millenia. Anotomy The structure of the Orblorng is held up by stone-like spheres within the centre of the eyes and torso. Although the outside of an Orblorng can be many ranges of colors, the inside is always a chestnut color. If cracked, the Orblorng hardens and dies. Notes *The design was originally a straight rip of the tiny blue creature in the art project, Agamemnon Counterpart. However, as time passed, the desing changed to a more original creature. Category:Species